The present disclosure relates generally to communicating packets, including, but not limited to, real-time transmission of radar and camera tracked data in a live data feed via a network to a plurality of client devices for display.
Real-time transmission of data packets in a computer network can be affected by various network conditions. For example, during an event with a large crowd of spectators, the high volume of mobile communications can significantly increase the occurrence of network congestion and failure. Such network congestion and failure can have a severe impact on the proper operations of the computing and communication systems at the event, which are vital to the success of the event and user experience.